The present invention relates to anti-glare safety glass, including windshields and other vehicle windows. In the past such anti-glare safety glass has been tinted with a radiation absorptive medium in order to reduce light transmission. However, such tinted safety glass suffers from heat that is generated by absorbed infrared and visible radiation from the sun with the result that this energy is re-radiated into the vehicle. Such a tinted windshield, for example, re-radiates energy to the face of the driver, causing discomfort which reduces driving ease.
The primary object of the present invention is to substitute, for tinted safety windows, a solar control safety window comprising a partially specularly reflective, solar control film laminated between two sheets of safety glass. The solar control film includes a vapor deposited aluminum coat, which partially transmits light, interposed between a pair of moisture permeable polymeric strata, each of which is self supporting. Butyrate strata, which have been laminated to opposite outer faces of the polymeric strata by acrylic adhesive, are adhered to the inner faces of the sheets of safety glass under heat and pressure.
Other objects of the present invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The present invention thus comprises the products and processes, together with their components, steps and interrelationships, which are exemplified in the present disclosure the scope of which will be indicated in the appended claims.